A Death Gods Boredom
by Shyla915
Summary: Bringing Alice into a new world was easy, but once she was there he got bored, after all there was only so much fun that could be had watching a little girl run into trees. Deciding to bring her family and future loved ones into Limbo to make them read about her adventures he hoped they would be a little entertaining. He just didn't count on personal issues being brought up.


I do not own RWBY

He was so bored, not even the monitor showing _his _Alice could keep him entertained. Mainly because she was in that weird transition phase between starting her training and puberty. As much fun as he was having while watching her overshoot her semblance and run into trees, he had no desire to watch her go through puberty; again, but at least she had Cardin. Changing fate so those two met was one of his best decisions ever. Not that his sister appreciated him screwing with her domain, but he didn't really care, not that he would tell her that. Loki was already running around the world of Remnant as a cat much to his amusement and the man's annoyance; he was sure that the two would meet eventually but the _once burned twice shy _man was keeping his distance for now.

Sadly, that meant he himself was bored out of his mind, and he refused to talk to his siblings about his problem. That would be admitting weakness, so here he was eating popcorn while sulking on his couch thinking about how bored he was because he had nothing to do. He supposed he could check in on Loki, but he'd promised to ignore the man for at least a decade to give him time to process the events on Asgard. Odin was so in the wrong, but Alice should be able to fix at least a little of Loki's suicidal tendencies; the man had almost accidentally drowned himself four times already. If only he could make Odin see the horrors of what he'd done to his least favored son.

Wait…he could literally do that; souls were his domain, and nothing was stopping him from bringing over as many people as he wanted to keep him entertained. Well he wouldn't bring Odin but maybe some of the people who were going to be influenced by Alice or should he start calling her Ruby. Either way it didn't matter because she had the same soul. The only issue was who he should bring; having too many could cause issues.

Team STRQ were definitely going to be here; he'd pick them up right after Summer's death. The woman had been bragging to him about her daughter for the last year so seeing her team again would give her something else to talk about. Summer hadn't left him alone since she died and appeared in his realm; the woman was literally the most stubborn person he'd ever met. She'd become a sort of assistant to him although to his amusement she was just as chaotic as her daughter. It was almost terrifying to know how much Ruby would inherit from her mother. Then again, he'd chosen Summer as her mother for her strength.

Cinder and her two lovers were also going to be chosen. Not only would it make sense for one of Ruby's generals to be there, but with Marcus also being chosen Mercury would have a chance to confront his father. Or rather Cinder would. He couldn't wait to see that confrontation; it would be entertaining to say the least. He would summon the three just after they took the Fall Maiden powers and struck a bargain with Adam. The faunus would be coming as well since he deserved to learn about his future wife. He just hadn't decided if he wanted to bring Sienna as well.

It was only fair that the parents of Blake and Weiss be allowed to come as well; both were important to Ruby's story. Part of him was only going to bring Jacques so he could watch the man's reaction to his fate. It amused him that the man thought he was above the law only for his legacy to be destroyed by the daughter he rejected. Ozpin and his trusted lieutenants would be there as well although he doubted the man would thank him when he realized Salem and one of her lieutenants was in the same room. Hazel would cause issue's and so would Watts which meant amusingly Tyrian would be the best choice. The serial killer who would eventually become so much more was the best choice for this gathering.

Now all that remained was to create the viewing space for them; he supposed something simple would be appropriate. Waving his hand, he remade the place into a den with several doors leading to the hallway of bedrooms he'd created for them; there was of course a kitchen too, along with a shared bathroom. Along with a refilling refreshment table that would never run out if he had to guess they would most likely fall in love with the cookies and sweets. The light cream-colored walls contrasted with the dark wooden floor in a way that would make most interior designers jealous. Four couches and several armchairs layered the room in varying colors from pure white to midnight black; it would give his guests/hostages plenty of room to spread out. In the center, a round glass coffee table with a brown wooden trim appeared which he then made unbreakable along with creating several throw pillows on the couches and chairs. Waving his hand, he pulled a red-covered book from the air taking a moment just to run his hand over the cover.

He hoped that Alice enjoyed the life she would have as Ruby Rose. He hoped that every life she had after that would bring her joy, yet he also knew that life was pain. The pain she felt from every loss both physical and emotional would make her stronger. One day she might even be strong enough to become like him after all this reincarnation cycle was her test. Sighing he laid it on the table gently; he would do whatever he could to help her but first, he had to cure his own boredom. Giving the room one last look he smirked before adding a self-refilling buffet table for his guests. He was pleased to note his remembrance that mortals had to eat.

"What are you plotting," asked the musical voice of the very woman he'd been avoiding for the past hour. Of course, he'd known she was there; the mind of a mortal, even a dead one, could not hide anything from him. In fact, the minds of the dead were far more open than the living.

Glancing at the dark-haired woman behind him he sighed. She wasn't even trying to hide the burning curiosity in her silver eyes. Looking over her, he noted the black long sleeve shirt and matching pants she wore and her lack of cloak. The thin sheen of sweet on her forehead meant she'd just came back from training although he didn't know why she was training. Most souls just chose to pass on rather than stay in limbo with him.

"Dear Summer, I'm not plotting anything," he said an amused tone in his voice. Rolling her eyes, she walked over to the couch and sat down while her thoughts continued to boil in curiosity.

"Of course not, you just wanted to redesign limbo," she said giving him a dry look. The scoff of amusement left his lips before he could stop himself.

"Such sarcasm is beneath you," he said with a smirk. He was glad that her soul had decided to stay with him rather than leave when he told her the truth about her daughter. Despite how much he hated talking about it, there was another truth that they both knew every life would change her soul causing Alice to take on their traits.

"So is replacing the soul of a child with someone else's, but here we are," she said her face blank, yet he could feel her amusement. Twitching at her tone he winced a bit.

"How mean," he said a pout appearing on his face for just a second before he tried to hide it from her.

"Don't pout," she teased letting him know that she had noticed the expression. winking at him she crossed her legs saying, "it's beneath you."

"Very funny, you do know I'm a god right," he asked genuinely wondering if she'd forgotten that fact. watching her throw her head back laughing he rolled his eyes before frowning. Why did no one fear him anymore? If his siblings saw this, they would never let him live it down. Sneering at her he said, "I can smite you. Why is it that both you and your daughter seem so unafraid of me?"

"Is that a real question," she asked grinning at him. leaning toward him she openly smiled at the man who froze at the happy expression on her face as she said, "It's because your Anubis first and a god second. You would never hurt us."

Flushing at her words he looked away from her causing her to laugh as she stood from the couch. Stretching her arms above her head she grinned. He might be a god, but he was still a little timid; the fact caused her to smirk whenever she looked at him. When she first learned that Alice had become her Ruby, she'd been shocked and a little angry. Not at Alice, not when she learned about all the horror that was the woman's first life. Besides there was no way she didn't consider Ruby her daughter; just the memory of her little girl was enough to know that she was her daughter. Ruby or Alice either way she loved the girl.

"I'm bringing your lover and teammates here along with the man who killed you," he said bluntly. Raising an eyebrow, she frowned at him but didn't say anything before he ordered, "Try to be nice."

So, she wasn't allowed to carve out his eyes and use them decorations, nice to know. Narrowing her gaze, she considered disobeying the order but pushed it down. The only reason she was allowed to stay here and watch Ruby's life was due to his fondness of Alice/Ruby. Arguing with him wouldn't earn her anything. Still he hadn't told her that she couldn't kill him only that she had to be nice for now. She couldn't wait until he rescinded that order to be nice, the moment he did she would rip Markus's head from his body.

"Fine," she said although from the wicked smirk he had he'd read her mind. Making a quick comment that she was going to change out of her training clothes, she vanished teleporting back to her room where she'd left a sigil earlier. Sighing he knew she was going to try making an entrance. More amused than annoyed he turned his attention back to Limbo before nodding to himself. His domain looked far too human to be suitable for him, but his guests would enjoy it. Satisfied that everything was in order he snapped his fingers to bring his guests to his domain.

(Team STRQ)

Qrow was suffering; his heart had been ripped out and stomped on. Summer was dead and there was nothing he could do to bring her back to their teammates. Even then all he'd gotten in return was a slap to the face both Physically and Emotionally. Tai had told him to leave Ruby behind and it was killing him slowly as if his own body was trying to kill him. As the last reminder, he had of Summer he should have been pulling her closer to him instead he'd left her behind. He'd left his own daughter behind because he had no idea how to live with her in his life without Summer.

He'd abandoned his daughter even Raven was willing to put Yang in danger by claiming her as her daughter. Clenching his hand around the bottle it cracked under his hand before he snapped. Roaring in rage he threw the bottle of whiskey at the wall just to watch it shatter. Crumbling to his knees, he screamed in rage and self-hate he slammed his fist into the floor causing pain to erupt across his hand, but he didn't care. It was nice to feel the pain; it drew his mind away from the fact he'd failed her. Not just as her partner but as her lover too and as Ruby's father. There was nothing in this world that he would ever be good at; he was a curse that ruined everything it touched. It would be better if he didn't even exist. As the broken pieces fell to the floor he was consumed by a flash of light.

Tai threw another punch at the tree watching it crumble to the ground just like the other fifteen he'd destroyed. It was easier to be angry than to feel the hurt and pain. If he'd been there then Summer might still be alive. Instead he'd been at home watching the kids like some kind of housewife. It would've been easier to stomach if he'd had his legs cut off and couldn't fight. instead, he'd just been here waiting for her to come home like he didn't know how to fight at all when he should've been out there with her. Now Ruby would grow up without her mother.

Raven was behind him her fingers digging into her palms as she watched him destroy himself, she knew he blamed himself because she felt the same way. Either one of them could have been there to save Summer and help Qrow instead they'd been off doing their own thing. At least he had the excuse of watching the kids; she'd been off planning a raid with her tribe. Wincing as he slams his fist into the tree again, she noticed the blood dripping from his knuckles and knew that he'd disabled his own Aura just so he could feel the pain. When he pulled back his arm for another punch, she moved her arms wrapping around him gently as she pressed her face against his back. She hated seeing him destroy himself like this. At first, he fought against her wanting to spend his time destroying the forest around them, then he gave in. Slumping against her the man closed his eyes in defeat as a flash of light consumed them both.

(Ozpin's Faction)

Ozpin listened to Glynda and Ironwood argue about the assassin that killed Summer, but he wasn't really hearing them. With Summer gone he no longer had any way to defeat Salim this century unless he used her daughter. Still even if he did use the girl it was possible that Salem would still Reign undefeated. He had no idea if the girl would even decide to be a Huntress yet. It was possible that she would choose another walk of life. He hated having to force her to comply with being a Huntress, but it really was the only choice that they had for defeating Salem.

He would not give up this century to Salem; that was not an option. No matter what he had to do he would destroy the hold she had on this world. While he might not have a plan, yet he did know that it was past time to destroy his ex-wife that he never actually divorced. Then again being set on fire was a form of divorce, wasn't it. Not that the two were bound by death anyway. He knew that giving over this century might make it harder to destroy her in the long run and he was tired of simply playing catch up to his wife.

Wincing slightly, at the thought he turned his attention back to Glynda and James before frowning. The two were deep in an argument about the implication of Salem hiring an assassin to kill Summer. He didn't blame them for being upset, he was just glad that Glynda hadn't decided to drown herself in paperwork. The knowledge of Salem hiring assassins wasn't new but this time it hurt more than anything in the world. Summer had been a good woman who left behind a wonderful daughter, but more than that she'd been his chance of driving back Salem. Now he would have to turn toward the fight ahead while also finding a new savior to take on the burden of stopping his wife. Closing his eyes, he and the other two vanished in a flash of light.

(Salem's faction)

Markus Black was smirking the cruel expression doing nothing to hide his malice and anger. He'd been paid more than he ever had before just for killing some silver-eyed woman. It had been insanely easy too; all he'd had to do was threaten her spawn and she crumbled. The expression of despair on her face had been satisfying. He would never get tired of his job, not now or ever. Especially when he had no one to take his place as the world's greatest assassin. If only his son wasn't such a weak little failure who whined about everything. Bowing low to the white-haired woman in front of him he began to walk away; he could never swear loyalty to Salem ever even if she did pay well. Before he could take a step both of them vanished in a flash of light.

Tyrian cackled his tail lashing out to pierce the chest of the huntsman he'd been stalking for the last week and a half. Dropping the body to the ground he used his wrist blades to cut off the head of his partner. Behind him, a woman screamed the sound almost making him giddy. Turning he opened fire riddling her body with bullets before she could even stop screeching. Throwing his head back he laughed when the last one tried rushing him. Why did they always try to tackle him? Flipping behind him he snapped the man's neck allowing his body to drop to the floor with a dull thud. Licking the blood off his cheek his eyes widened as he was flashed away.

(Ruby's faction)

Adam watched the woman lie wishing he could kill her; she seemed so smug as she smiled back at him without a single real emotion in her eyes. She and her two human minions had come to get his aid with destroying Beacon. Narrowing his eyes, he wanted to cut off her head as she mentioned using the White Fang for her cause. A cause that could get them all killed; it enraged him enough to lay a hand on his sword. He would cut off her head right here and now.

Cinder knew she'd said something wrong when he gripped the hilt of his sword; her first thought was to protect the two behind her. Subtly moving in front of Emerald she reached back to touch her own weapons as she dared him to attack her. She would destroy him if he made a single movement toward her or her partners. Mercury stood putting himself between the faunus and Cinder with a cold glint in his eyes. While Emerald pushed herself up slowly, she made sure to stay behind the other two; she was the weakest of their team. Adam narrowed his eyes at the actions but simply scowled in anger at her dare; he would gladly rise to her challenge. Before he could unsheathe his sword a flash of light carried all four of them away.

Roman smirked pinning Neo beneath much to her amusement. Her mismatched eyes glared up at him in false irritation while a matching smirk appeared on her face. Letting his hand trace up her thigh he winced when she shattered with a wink. Frowning he looked around his heart pounding at her teasing actions; he barely caught sight of her before she was tackling him. Rolling, he could admit that he won even when losing. Stradling him she leaned forward her lips pressing against his as they vanished in a flash of light.

(Parents)

Jacques Schnee watched his wife stumble into their bedroom with a drunken smile. The woman bypassed him completely as she moved toward another glass of wine. Clenching his fists he scowled at her with a murderous glow in his eyes. She was a disgrace to everything the Schnee name stood for just like their children were. Snorting in disgust he moved away from her as a flash of light caught them both.

Ghira waited for news about his daughter while pacing around the room with dark eyes. It wasn't fair that anything he did would come back to haunt him; the White Fang had supposed to be his problem instead his family suffered for it. He and Khali had learned that she'd left the White Fang much to relief; he longed for a day she could just be happy and smile. He just hoped that Sienna wouldn't send hunters after her. Holding his head in his hands he leaned into his wife's side as a flash of light consumed them.

(Limbo)

Looking at the poor idiots who'd appeared in Limbo he chuckled with glee as they realized what had happened. Eyes flicking to Roman and Neo, two of Alice's personal favorites, he watched them break apart with her moving to defend her lover. It amused him that Alice would choose two allies so similar to herself; even if she did reign in her violent urges. Grinning when they realized that they no longer had access to their aura he couldn't help but shift his attention to the others in the room. His eyes landing on Cinder and her lovers for a brief moment before he turned his gaze on Markus.

He couldn't wait until the moment that Summer arrived and punched the assassin in the face it would no doubt be entirely too interesting. Although it was nothing compared to what Cinder would do to him once she realized how much pain he'd put her lover through. He could clearly see a lot of fire in the man's future. Hiding his own snickers, he glanced at Mercury who had partially hidden behind Cinder with Emerald clinging to his shirt. It was all too easy for him to see that the two women were the only things keeping him from attacking or fleeing.

The three members of Team STRQ were huddled together with Raven scolding her brother and Tai hovering beside his wife with wide eyes. Both men had bleeding hands from their self-destructive actions. Watching them sink under her gaze, he raised an eyebrow. He felt almost guilty about knowing that Summer was only a few moments from returning. Most of him just hoped that she wouldn't make a grand entrance by attacking Markus.

Ozpin of course was glaring at Salem who was completely ignoring him in favor of trying to keep Tyrian calm. Her hand was on his arm while she whispered in his ear; to anyone else, it would seem that she didn't care that Ozpin was a few feet away. Anubis however could read her mind clearly and she was seconds away from throwing a fireball in her ex-husband's direction if he made even a single movement toward Tyrian. Watching her eyes flicker over toward Cinder he knew that she felt her magic on the women, but she didn't want to draw attention to the woman.

Noticing Willow stumble as her husband/jailor rushed forward to complain, Anubis flicked his wrist. Straightening as the alcohol in her system vanished, she kept her head down even as her mind started working a million miles an hour. Listening to her thoughts he grinned as she studied those in the room with a docile mask on her face. There was the cold woman who struck fear in the hearts of all the nobles in Atlas. Glancing over at the two feline Faunus she shifted away from her husband as a subtle sign that she wasn't with him.

"Hello, my lovely hostages," the god announced clapping his hands to get their attention. Ozpin stopped glaring long enough to look over at him before turning his attention back to Salem; clearly, he counted her as the bigger threat. Smirking at the man's mistake the god said, "now we're all going to be civilized and introduce ourselves to one another. No killing or maiming."

Roman jolted when the god pointed to him but turned the action into a small bow saying, "Roman Torchwick master thief and most handsome man in Vale. This lovely amazing unbelievably talented woman is the lovely Neo."

Neo sent him a grateful look as the two stood apart from everyone else. The scoffs and annoyed glances that everyone sent at them; caused Roman to narrow his gaze but he didn't care. Roman was more amused than offended. Smiling at the thief's quick cooperation the god pointed to Adam. Alice had definitely chosen a good man to join her. He couldn't wait to see Qrow's reaction to his daughter's crush on Roman and Neo.

"Adam Taurus," he said rolling his eyes behind his mask. The god smirked already knowing his future and how important he would become to Alice. Seeing the expression, the man narrowed his eyes.

"Cinder Fall," she said her tone soothing. Throwing a glance at her teammates, she shifted just enough to stand between them and the others in the room. Beside her Emerald relaxed enough to move toward Mercury.

"Emerald," she said quietly.

"Mercury Black," he said trying to sound confident. Cinder heard the stutter in his voice when his father turned to look at him. Narrowing her eyes, she moved between them showing the assassin that he was off-limits usually this would be the point when she hissed a threat, but she didn't want to upset the being that brought them here. Snorting the man looked away from her with disgust; it was just like his weak son to hide behind a girl.

"Marcus Black," he stated narrowing his eyes at his son. The boy wouldn't even look at him. Clenching his fists, he resolved to get answers later; his son should be too terrified of him to ever ignore him.

"James Ironwood," the man said robotically. Resisting the urge to chuckle Anubis glanced away from the man who seemed less human than Penny.

"Jacques Schnee," he announced as if expecting a parade at the sound of his name. If possible, every faunus in the room snarled at once the second they uttered the name.

"Willow Schnee," the woman stated sounding sober for the first time in years.

"Ghira Belladonna and this is my wife Khali," he said gently pulling her closer to him. Adam glanced over at them for a moment before shrugging and looking away. Despite the urge to call them out as cowards, Blake wouldn't like him starting a fight with her parents.

"Glynda Goodwitch," she said moving closer to Ozpin. The man smiled gently trying to drive away her fears.

"Ozpin," he said simply his gaze cutting to Salem who smirked at him.

"I'm Tai and this is my teammates, Qrow and Raven," he said cheerfully looking like a fool to take the attention off the twins. Both of whom were glancing around the room for a weapon.

"Tyrian Callows," he said bowing low as if he was a performer. The death god was happy he remembered to clean away the blood before allowing the man inside it wouldn't help to scare everyone so quickly. When Salem touched her minion's shoulder, he stood creating a barrier between her and the others.

"Salem," she said trying not to be insulted when they stared at her appearance. Looking back at Ozpin she was glad he couldn't see the pain inside her from being this close to him.

The god clapped again gaining their attention. He smiled when they all turned away from the woman to look at him. He loved being the center of attention especially when the people were smart enough to show him respect. Grinning he motioned to the couches watching as they all took a seat warily. Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald sat together making sure that the two girls put him in the center; he considered it more as protection from his father than anything else. Cinder had put herself between him and Markus as the man sat down in the armchair between their couch and the one Ozpin and the remainder of team STRQ had taken. Salem had sat in an armchair with Tyrian sitting on the floor in front of her like a loyal puppy. Glynda and Ironwood had taken a seat on the one to the right of the woman with the Belladonna and Schnee couples sitting on another. Adam had the armchair on the other side of Cinder's couch allowing them all to sit in a large circle around the coffee table.

"Now I've brought you all here to read about a very special girl, who will change not only your lives but those of the ones you love. This is not optional so no I will not release you if you ask. The only way to escape is to read that book," the god said a genuine smile crossing his lips. As quick as it appeared it was gone leaving a smirk in its place as he said, "secrets will be revealed, a lot of secrets actually. And some of you will undergo changes that you never thought possible. Under no circumstances are you to attack anyone in this room. Tyrian that goes double for you."

The faunus pouted leaning back against his mistress' chair like a good guard dog; he couldn't wait to see the man's reaction to Cora and Eliza. Rolling his eyes, the god tensed and braced himself as gentle arms encircled his shoulders. Ignoring the strangled sounds from her teammates and the violent curse from Markus, Summer hung off his shoulders with a happy smile. Sighing as she tightened her grip possessively before kissing his cheek he huffed. He'd known she would make an entrance, he'd just hoped that she would have mercy on her loved ones. Unfortunately, Summer was far too much like her daughter.

"Get down," he hissed as his face heated up. Giggling she dropped down gently her expression never changing even as she poked him on the cheek.

"How rude Nubis," she teased earning a groan at the nickname. Glancing at the outfit she wore he groaned; of course, she would choose to wear a soul reaper uniform if for no other reason than to annoy him. While he might be closely tied to that universe, he wanted nothing to do with the soul societies corrupt government. At least she had shortened the pants to where they ended just above her knees and the sleeves had vanished entirely. Rolling his eyes at her he motioned to the others in the room. Qrow was staring at her with wide crimson eyes as his hands shook.

"S-"

"Qrow honey it's so good to see you!"

She announced before lunging at the dark-haired man. Wrapping her arms around him she barely had a moment to hold him before he was pulling away from her. Shock mixed with desperation crossed his face but all she did was smile up at him already knowing what he was going to do. Sinking to his knees with the realization that this was really his fiancé he pressed his face against her stomach quickly soaking her shirt with tears. Humming softly, she ran a gentle hand through his hair and offered a smile to Tai and Raven.

"Hey Little Rae, T," she greeted as if she'd went to get groceries instead of dying. Sucking in a breath Raven almost leapt off the couch as she hugged the other woman close. Burying her face in Summer's neck she breathed in deeply as Tai copied her action. The laughter from their leader was enough to settle the storm of emotions they'd been feeling. Pulling away Raven studied the blinding smile on her leader's face before reaching out to touch her cheek.

Tilting her head Summer grinned her eyes closing as she leaned into the other woman's hand. Blinking away the tears threatening to fall, instead, she pressed her forehead against Summer's. She was here, alive, with them. Her leader still felt so warm and happy there was no mistaking the knowing glint in her leader's silver eyes or the cocky smugness that followed her everywhere. Summer was alive or they were dead either way was fine with her. Tai brushed against her causing her eyes to snap to him; the needy expression on his face was enough to make her soften.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught Summer's attention and she frowned her eyes blinking open. Glaring at the grey-eyed man who had dared to interrupt her reunion she gently tapped Raven and Tai to release her. Qrow however was a different story; the man wasn't going to be letting her go anytime soon. Running her hand through his hair, she forced away her frown in order to smile down at him.

"Qrow honey, while I love the sight of you on your knees, I do need to take care of something," she stated. The soothing tone paired with the suggestive words caused Glynda to flush scarlet and look down at her hands like a timid first year.

Letting out a strangled laugh, Qrow allowed his sister to pull him off the ground and back to the couch with her and Tai. His eyes never left Summer as she straightened her clothing. The smug wink she sent at him was enough to make him relax. This was his Summer; his amazing vibrant Summer who broke every rule with a smirk. Tossing her hair over her shoulder she quickly twisted on her heel vanishing from sight for just a moment before reappearing in front of Markus. The assassin barely saw her but he more than felt the kick she landed on his cheek.

Toppling from his chair the man cried out from shock and pain as her foot landed in the center of his back. Digging her heel into his spine, the woman smirked; unlike her gentle smiles, this was a bloodthirsty smirk that caused Qrow to shiver. Standing over the assassin she looked like a queen, although the laugh that left her lips was more like a devil than an angel. Gods she was beautiful. The way her eyes were filled with hate made them sparkle like a blade.

"Summer, you promised," Anubis reminded although he sounded more bored than anything else. Pouting the woman considered disobeying before sighing and removing her foot. Surely breaking his spine wouldn't count, would it? From the glare, it would definitely count.

"I'm not going to kill him yet Nubis; although it would be fun to return the favor," she said her cruel tone shocking Ozpin and James. Catching the startled expressions, they wore she winked amusement in her eyes. From the hiss that left Raven's lips, she knew exactly why Summer had attacked the man. The only thing that kept them seated however was the smirk on their leader's face.

"Thank you."

Grinning she waved off his thanks as she moved back over to her lover. Making a noise of complete relaxation she leaned back allowing herself to fall into Qrow's lap. His arm slid around her instantly as he pressed his face against her neck. Settling Summer smirked at Markus as her other two teammates settled into place beside her. With Raven's hand on her arm and Tai's head leaning against her shoulder, all three of them were touching her. They were hers, safe and sound by her side where they should be. Grinning wickedly when Salem met her eyes, she waved goodbye to Anubis who warned her to at least try and keep the peace.

Salem glanced over at Ozpin noting that he hadn't stopped staring at her. Instead of dignifying him with a response, she turned to Glynda when the woman leaned forward to pick up the book as she said, "I'll read first then."

"Yay time to learn about my daughter," Summer announced sounding far too happy for a dead woman.

Adam frowned, while he might now know everything going on, he doubted that anything that they learned about would affect him. Unless this girl they were supposed to learn about was in some way an enemy of his. Crossing his arms, he leaned back as the blonde began to speak. He hated not knowing what was going on, but he hated not having his weapons more. Glancing back over at Blake's parents he wondered why they were here, but Blake wasn't; did this story not affect her in any way, or was there a different reason.

Reading over the words Glynda paled her eyes widening for a moment before she straightened. She'd volunteered to read, and she would not allow herself to falter even if she felt sick just looking down at the page. Why was this the start? Why couldn't it be something happy or even anything other than this for the prologue? Tightening her grip on the book she forced her mouth to form the words even as her stomach twisted.

**Sitting against the blackened wall of the cellar, Alice stared at the door separating her from the outside world. All the hinges and locks were on the other side, so she didn't even have a chance to set herself free. Nothing could change that she was going to die here. Alone in the dark with no source of comfort she was going to waste away into nothing. She would become nothing, just a hollow skeleton sitting here waiting for a man who would never come back to save her. Curling in on herself she didn't even have the energy to flinch as she slid down the rough wall to lay on the damp floor. Feeling her black knotted hair drift across her neck she closed her emerald eyes.**

**In truth she didn't mind dying here, it wasn't like anyone would miss her.**

Salem twitched at words that sounded so much like those she'd told herself so long ago. Why was it always children that suffered? To die of starvation was the worst kind of death; slow and painful. As if sensing her mood, Tyrian leaned against her legs trying to give her comfort without drawing attention to her. Smiling softly at the man she relaxed. He might not be her son but he was close enough to fill even a little of the void in her heart.

Glancing around the room at the others she wasn't shocked to see Ozma putting on a face of concern, or that Jacques didn't care. The woman who carried a bit of her power seemed unaffected but her hand was shaking while the green-haired girl beside her looked all too aware of how horrible starvation would be. What shocked her the most however was the small smile on Summer's face that did not at all match her ice-cold silver eyes.

**Fitting how the one person she'd thought cared was leaving her to die all because she disagreed with him. It was almost ironic, especially since she couldn't bring herself to hate him for it. Feeling her body get weaker she didn't even try to hold on. What was the point in living when her entire life was suffering? Her mother didn't want her, and her father had been planning to marry her off at the first chance he got. Even the one person she trusted didn't care. No one had ever cared for her unless it helped them in some way. She was a tool for those around her and now she was going to die alone and unloved just like she'd always feared.**

"Poor girl," Emerald whispered. It was her greatest fear to have Cinder or Mercury betray her. She didn't know if she would survive if they decided to cast her aside. From the frown on Khali's face and the anger in Ghira's eyes the two faunus completely agreed with her. The fact that Willow seemed to scowl and turn away from the book didn't give them much insight to her thoughts but at least she didn't seem to look down on the girl.

"Humans are cruel," Adam stated as if it was the explanation to everything. The glare he aimed at the two Schnees was enough for everyone to know he blamed them for all his problems. Bristling at the condescending tone Emerald narrowed her eyes in his direction.

"Thanks, captain obvious, I didn't know that," she hissed her words causing him to snarl at her.

"Now kids do you want me to spank you," Summer asked cutting into their conversation. Freezing the two sent her a disbelieving look as she raised an eyebrow at them. Her tone was a warning and proposition all in one causing Roman to cackle as he enjoyed the distraction. Shifting closer to Mercury, Emerald shook her head quickly backing down from the woman and her heated silver eyes.

"Sum please," Raven begged sounding both fond and exasperated.

"Was it the tone little Rae," she asked her smirk never fading.

"Yes," Tai stated as he waved for Glynda to continue.

**When she opened her eyes again, Alice was surprised she wasn't hungry. Not that she minded the feeling. The biggest issue in the cellar had been hunger after all. Looking around the white space surrounding her she realized that she'd died. The world had finally succeeded in killing her, the thought was more amusing than it should have been. She should have been upset by her death or at least not holding back laughter.**

**The amused cough from behind her caused her to jolt, not that she would ever admit it. She had nothing if not her pride, it was the reason she hadn't taken the easy way out of shooting herself. Turning slowly, she sighed in relief at not finding hazel eyes waiting for her, instead, they reminded her of sapphires. A dark rich gemstone blue the same color as the stone pendant her mother used to wear. Her eyebrows wrinkled at the thought of the old witch who made her life hell for fifteen years. She honestly considered the woman was the devil, even after meeting the real demon in human skin that left her to die. His black hair looked nice and soft though, so it balanced out the misery she got looking at his eyes.**

**Sighing at the woman's thoughts he focused his power and resisted the urge to smirk when she gasped. His blue eyes turning a vibrant shade of gold. The color filled her with a sense of relief, it wasn't tied to her past at all. Still, the only being who could do something like this would be a god. Why would a god come to great a simple dead girl?**

**"I see your intelligence remained intact," the deity said.**

"Fucking hell that was a god," Mercury snapped putting the pieces together. Glancing at Summer for confirmation he wilted when she nodded. Sinking back in his seat, he paled at the implications that he'd just met a god while some of the others did the same.

Ozpin frowned his eyes darkening as he glanced at Salem whose eyes were closed. He didn't buy for one second that the man who brought them here was a god. They were supposed to be shiny beings made of elements not...well anything like the man. Since when was a god anything but oppressive and cruel. Catching the flash of intrigue on James's face he sighed already knowing that the man would become way too invested in understanding the power of this 'god'.

**Feeling her face heat up the woman looked away from him. Reaching up to play with her hair she allowed her lips to twitch into a smile. It was nice to be complimented for something other than looks. Feeling silky locks under her fingers she almost hugged him. It'd been so long since she felt like herself. It was just hair but somehow the action caused tears to sting the corners of her eyes.**

**"Sorry," she whispered. People didn't like when their tools showed emotion.**

He felt the sudden urge to hit something; he'd already put the pieces together that Alice was Ruby. It was easy to do when Summer had referred to the girl as her daughter. To know that someone abused his little girl until she was nothing, but a tool ticked him off enough that he wanted to cut them down. Tightening his grip on Summer he jolted when she gently tapped her foot against his leg. Relaxing he knew that she was just as enraged as he was. She just wasn't going to show anything but a smile.

**"No, it's I who owe you an apology," he said. Clearing his throat, the god tried not to show anger at her thoughts. The girl hadn't had the best life, he'd known that when he chose her, but hearing her thoughts on how best not to anger him caused his blood to boil. Making a mental note to punish the people who hurt her with hellfire, he said, "we've been talking this entire time and I haven't introduced myself. I'm an incarnation of Death, you can choose any name I've been called if you want."**

**Tilting her head Alice studied him. There was so much she wanted to know but she wouldn't annoy him by asking. Instead, she thought back to the lessons on mythology she'd been given. It had been one of the only subjects she'd enjoyed. He didn't have the haunted eyes of a Greek god or the power-hungry ones of a Roman god.**

**"Is Anubis okay then," she asked softly. The question causing the god to beam at her. **

"Nubis is a cute little puppy," Summer bragged in the same tone one would use to describe a new toy. Twitching at her words Markus scowled already hating the man just because of Summer's endorsement. Markus Black was an Assassin. He was self-proclaimed as the greatest assassin in Anima, no target had ever escaped him. While he knew that the woman was dead by his hands seeing her sitting here laughing as if he'd never snapped her neck was insulting. She didn't even fear him like she was supposed to; he hated her. Every breath she took was an insult to the long linage of assassins that had come from his family, he would make her pay for not respecting him. Sneering as his son returned with the green-haired harlot, he decided that before this situation was done, he would make him pay too. The boy had obviously forgotten his lessons.

**Flushing at the pride in his eyes she shuffled slowly before saying, "will you tell me why I'm here now?"**

**"Of course. As the god of death, I control souls and the reincarnation cycle," he explained and was pleased to see her hanging off his words. She honestly wanted to know, and it made him feel smug that his chosen soul wanted to be around him. Most feared death and hated him more than anything else. He just hoped she would still like him when they met again. Putting the thought from his mind he said, "I've decided to allow you to be reincarnated into a world of your choice. After going through your memories I've singled out three that I think you would do well in; RWBY, Fairy Tail, an-"**

**"RWBY," she said quickly. Realizing she'd cut him off the woman slammed a hand over her mouth and hoped he wouldn't take offense. Lips twitching into a smile he let her know he didn't mind. It was nice to watch her eyes light up. Closing his eyes, he searched out the perfect body to house his chosen. He doubted she would like to be reborn as a boy.**

**"Goodbye Alice, see you soon," he said waving his hand. Watching her fade from his realm he smirked and turned his attention to his green-eyed guest. On Remnant, Ruby Rose was born with the soul of Alice.**

"Interesting," Ozpin mused as Glynda put down the book. Rubbing her hands against her pants she tried to relax even when she felt a gaze burning into her. Unable to resist looking up she faltered at the crimson eyed stare from Salem who seemed amused for some reason. Shifting closer to Ozpin she tried to seem uncaring except she was sure that the woman wanted to kill her.

"I'm wondering who the guest was, Summer any idea's" James asked only to gain an amused glance.

"Nope, and even if I did know I wouldn't tell you," she stated without hesitation. The vibration from Qrow laughing helped her calm down slightly.

"Blunt as ever," Glynda mumbled gaining a wink. Flushing scarlet the blonde leaned back trying to sink into the couch under the woman's gaze.

"Miss Summer, would it be possible to get something to drink," Emerald asked her voice barely loud enough to be heard. Turning her attention to the girl, Summer noticed the tension in Cinder and Mercury as they glared at her protectively. It was adorable. Softening almost instantly, Summer offered a gentle smile that caused Cinder to relax.

"Of course, sweetheart, the table is over there," she said motioning to it. Nodding Emerald stood slowly feeling more like prey than anything else. Noticing her discomfort Mercury was quick to follow her lead presenting a united front as they walked to the table.

"Are you alright with your daughter being-"

"Yep, she's still my Ruby."

Falling silent at the confident response, Ozpin leaned back causing no one to notice as Willow sent a considering glance at the faunus couple in the room. Gripping her skirt tightly the white-haired woman frowned before looking back down at her hands before holding back a flinch when her husband made an annoying sound. It was a known fact that he hated this entire situation; he made that obvious just from his facial expression.

Seeing the man sneer and snarl, Willow's lips twitched but she didn't frown. That would draw attention, instead, she shifted to put more distance between herself and Jacques who was spending his time tugging at his sleeve and glaring at the faunus. This book would include her children, the very same children that she was afraid to try saving. She was terrified to gain her husband's ire especially after the first few months of her marriage when she discovered just how horrible he was. Flickering her eyes up to glance around she noticed the scorpion faunus leaning against his mistress except this time his eyes were open. Meeting the cruel golden gaze, she quickly looked away; he was dangerous.

By doing so however, she ended up meeting Summer's eyes. The wicked smirk painting the woman's face wasn't directed at her but the moment their eyes crossed she felt like prey. Digging her nails into the fabric of her seat, she barely kept from shrinking back. Letting her eyes fall onto Summer's lips as the woman spoke, she couldn't hear her. She couldn't hear anything. All she could do was hold onto the numb sensation in her veins and hope that the woman would turn her attention away. A hand landed on her thigh and nails dug into her skin with a movement so subtle that no one else would know but them. Snapping back to reality she discretely slapped Jacques's hand away from her body. He'd gotten his son; he would never be touching her again.

"Are you okay Willow," Summer asked drawing her attention away from her husband. The white-haired woman had seemed overwhelmed for a moment.

"Sorry I seem to have been distracted," she said all too aware of the eyes watching their conversation. The polite tone of her voice was entirely too cold to be true, but that tone was the very one that kept her alive since marrying Jacques. Hearing a scoff from one of the faunus; Adam she thought his name was, she knew her smile was becoming a bit strained.

"Oh! That's fine I space out all the time," Summer said brightly shifting she said, "I was just asking if you had an opinion about what we just read."

"At the moment I don't have enough evidence to support an opinion," she said causing the woman's eyebrows to furrow.

"K, but what do you think," she asked once again trying to pull Willow into the conversation.

"That I will take this chance to go to the restroom," the white-haired woman stated as she stood. Taking a step away from Jacques before he could grab her she glanced at the doors wondering which one to take before Summer stood.

"I'll show you the way," she said refusing to take no for an answer. Frowning Willow hid a flinch as Summer held out a hand. It would be easy to slap away her hand and call her a fool but she needed to get out of this room and away from her husband. Especially since she was starting to feel sick just standing here. Deciding that Summer was the lesser of two evils, she took her hand allowing the dark-haired woman to pull her closer.

"Me too," Khali stated as she stood. The beaming expression on her face did nothing to hide the exasperated sigh her husband gave. Lacing her arm with Summer's she grinned as Willow seemed to wilt even move.

Returning the faunus woman's grin, Summer pretended not to notice when Willow's hand tightened around her own. Glancing at the woman out the corner of her eye, she noticed the paling features that seemed to get more desperate the longer they stood there standing. Keeping a gentle grip on the other two women, she led them toward the bathrooms while keeping a quiet conversation going with Khali.

* * *

Here we go the first revised chapter of ADGB, what do you guys think?

Summer to me is insanely fun to write and it's nice to finally show how similar she is to Ruby without having characters think that she's similar to Ruby. Also, Willow is going to have a bigger role (screw Jacques) along with trying to flush out other characters. Anyway, I decided to finally go ahead and post this since Uzzi455 asked about it. Chapter two isn't done yet so it might take a while to update. Chapters 1-3 of shadowed will be reacted to in chapter two so at least I've planned that far. Now onto a happier note I passed my first chem test!

stay safe and have a good day

-Shyla


End file.
